Rico Granados
'''Rico Granados '''was a Mexican Mafioso who was the founder and first boss of the Granados crime family. Granados was originally a captain in mexican army with Stanley Jimenez but later they split from army and they joined Almeida crime family and he and stanley became underbosses of Almeidas later Esteban gives they audience of estate operations of Almeida family and became real estate businessman alongside Stanley Jimenez but was forced out by some thugs and expanded his empire criminally, taking over Miami. He lost it in a mob war in which he was killed. Biography Granados was originally a business partner, brother-in-arms and childhood friend of Stanley Jimenez, until thugs and crooks in rival family forced Rico to establish power through less conventional means, forming the Granados crime family in Miami. The Granados Gang took over all of the city in the 1940s and Rico Granados gained power in the judges, DAs, union bosses, and policemen, getting influence in public affairs and doing favors for these associates in return for judges and DAs putting "sting"s out on rival made men, union bosses rebuilding bombed businesses, and policemen calling off heat from made men abroad or in the hospital. He was unlike fellow mob boss Tony Rosato, who was disorganized and not well-connected. Granados buried a man in every building he constructed in the city. Granados made business relations with Aldo Trapani, trying to sell him a casino (to which he refused; ironically it fell under feet of mud soon after), as well as Hyman Roth, a Jewish kingpin who owned several casinos in Havana, and who had united most of organized crime through the Havana casino business. The Hotel Nacional was destined for Granados, as told to him by Roth at a meeting in the city on New Years' Eve 1958, but that night, Cuban revolutionaries took over the city and Granados barely escaped. With the capture of Havana, the Mafia lost all of their casinos and Granados, taking advantage of Roth's weakness, expanded into Roth's turf in Miami, taking Vernon Strazzi, Bruce Bindo, and Steven Ciccoricco hostage so as to stop Roth from counterattacking. Granados went to war with Dominic, the successor of Trapani as Don of the New York crime family, after Dominic was sent by Roth to free Ciccoricco. Ciccoricco's escape allowed Roth to continue warfare with the Granados, and Dominic took over most of the city from Rico Granados, as well as his politicians and connections with the law. Granados, weakened, faced little choice but to retreat to his mansion as his made men were whittled down in a series of hits and his rackets were picked off. Death Granados was killed when Dominic and his crew attacked his compound, driving into the estate's grounds and gunning down every last made man and enforcer. Granados was found in his upstairs room, shot in the knee with an MP38, and Dominic shoved the muzzle in his mouth and fired, executing Don Granados. Category:Granados Category:Mexicans Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Killed